Porcelain Heart
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Naraku and Sango find out Kohaku has remembered everything when Naraku gives Kohaku his final task -"Kill Sango." The siblings share a tearful goodbye, knowing this is the last time they'll ever see each other...alive.


**Porcelain Heart**

**Summary:** Naraku finds out Kohaku has remembered everything when he gives Kohaku his final task - "Kill Sango." The sibling share a tearful goodbye, knowing this is the last time they'll ever see each other...alive.

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha is not mine. Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Naraku and any other characters belong respectively to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_Broken heart, one more time  
Pick yourself up, why even cry  
Broken pieces in your hands  
Wonder how you'll make it whole_

_Chorus  
You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart of mine_

_Someone said "A broken heart  
Would sting at first then make you stronger"  
You wonder why this pain remains  
Were hearts made whole just to break?_

_Chorus_

_Creator only  
You take brokenness  
And create it into beauty once again_

_You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change_

_Chorus_

_Please mend this porcelain heart of mine  
Of Mine,  
Creator mend this heart_

* * *

Opening his eyes, the boy found his older sister lying ontop of him, unconscious. She was hurt pretty badly, and it was all his fault. He had caused his own sister, his family this pain. She didn't deserve it. She deserved to live a happy, full life without him in her life to cause her trouble.

Frowning, his hand gently touched her pale face. She had been unconscious for quite sometime after the attack on them, and he was wondering why none of her friends were here yet. Naraku knew by now that his memories had returned, as he hadn't attacked Sango with much force as he could have.

His life was linked to the jewel shard in his back. Naraku knew this and was going to remove it as punishment.

Kohaku knew he was going to die.

But before he left, he had a few things to take care of.

A few moments later, Sango started to finally open her eyes, and feeling a warm hand on her cheek, she blinked and slowly looked up, her eyes widening to find Kohaku's staring right back at her.

"Kohaku?"

When he nodded slowly, she blinked. _That means he recognizes his name,_ she thought with a small glimmer of hope in her heart. "Do you know who I am, Kohaku?"

When Kohaku nodded once again, she began to weep tears of happiness. His heart may not have been freed from Naraku's grasp, but he had his memories once more. She threw her arms around him, despite how weak she was feeling, and held him tightly.

"My little brother," Sango whispered softly, gently rocking him back and forh. and he smiled, enjoying his sister's warmth while he had the chance.

"Sister..." Kohaku whispered softly, and this caused more tears to spill into Sango's eyes. He really did remember her...!

"Yes, Kohaku?"

"...Naraku knows my memories have returned," Kohaku said in a soft voice. "...he's out to kill me now, I know it. But before that...happens, I wanted you to know, I've remembered for a long time..."

Sango blinked, and looked down at him. "If you did...why didn't you...?" she trailed off, not finishing.

"Because Naraku would figure it out, and I didn't want him to," he said. "I knew what Naraku's heart was, and wanted to get him to trust me enough so I could et close to it, and kill it."

Sango smiled softly, and kissed the top of his head. "...You are a true demon slayer, Kohaku. Father would have been proud."

If things were the way they had been before, he would've rubbed the back of his head and flushed with embarrassment at the thought of his father praising him. But things were serious.

Sango knew her brother was going to die, and just the thought of it brought tears into her eyes again.

"Don't cry for me, sister," Kohaku said to her softly. "...You've cried enough for me. I don't want you to be in pain any more over me."

Her eyes widened at hearing him say this, and if she could, she hugged him tighter.

"...Sister...?"

"You can't expect me to not cry for you, Kohaku, you're my sweet little brother," she said in a soft voice. "My only little brother. But, I'll promise you that I won't cry as much."

Kohaku couldn't help but smile at this. "D'you promise?"

She nodded.

"I need you to promise something else for me too, sister," Kohaku said softly, looking up at her, his eyes serious. Sango had never seen him look so serious before, and she knew it was important.

"What is it, Kohaku?"

"When I...die..." he began, brushing a few of her falling tears away. "...I don't want you to follow me. It's my time to die, not yours."

_I was supposed to die that night with father, but she doesn't need to hear me say that right now,_ he thought to himself.

"...but...Kohaku...!"

"Please, sister. Promise me. I guarantee you someone will be devastated if you died." _Actually, a lot of someones. Sister has a lot of friends, even if she doesn't realize it._

"...who?" It couldn't possibly be Miroku he was speaking about, was it?

"A certain...monk," He couldn't help but smile as he saw her blush and look away.

"...You're delusional, Kohaku," Sango said while blushing. "...what makes you think that?"

He smiled knowingly. "Just a feeling." He said, looking up as he heard movement in the bushes, and saw her friends finally stepping out from behind some trees.

Inuyasha's arms were crossed over his chest, having heard the entire conversation between the siblings. Miroku looked worried for his fiancee, but she looked happy as she was with her little brother again. Shippo didn't really know what was going on, he was perched on Kagome's shoulder as usual, who was looking on with sad eyes towards the siblings who could never truly be together again.

Sango looked up as he did, and met Miroku's worried eyes first. Seeing unshed tears in her eyes made him worry more, but when she gave him a smile, he blinked, wondering what had happened between the two.

Kohaku slowly got up and reached down a hand to help Sango up. She took his offered hand and stood up. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, because for them, actions spoke louder than words. They had said all they needed to say to one another.

It was time.

Sango wrapped her arms around her brother one last time, and he hugged her back. Both cried for the other, for the pain they had gone through, for the loss of their family, and prayed for a better future.

After a few moments, they parted. Sango bent down, and gently kissed Kohaku's forehead. He gave her a weak smile, and Sango noticed unshed tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye, sister."

He reached up a hand to touch her face, memorizing every bit of what was his older sister. He then quickly jumped up into a tree and jumped back down on the ground, starting to run. Naraku was coming closer, and he didn't want his sister to see this.

* * *

Dressed in his baboon suit, Naraku stood in a tree, waiting for Kohaku. A few of his poisonous insects, the Saimyosho surrounding him, ready to take out the shard.

"As soon as he gets near, remove the shard." Naraku commanded. The Saimyosho just buzzed in response.

Kohaku ran further into the forest, closer to Naraku. He felt Naraku's strong demonic aura close by.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you why I am here, Kohaku," Naraku said, and Kohaku was unable to see an expression on his face through his baboon pelt.

"...No, Naraku," Kohaku said, looking up towards him with defying eyes.

Naraku smirked coldly and raised a hand. A tentacle shot out from it, stabbing Kohaku in the back. The boy gasped, not wanting to scream in pain and alert the others nearby, even though InuYasha could probably smell the scent of blood.

He collapsed to the ground in pain, blood flowing badly from his wound.

"Tch, tch, you were a good puppet, but sadly, you've remembered. I suppose I should've killed your sister myself first. Then you'd be my willing slave today. But, everyone makes mistakes."

The Saimyosho flew down and one took out the shard from his back. The skin disappeared slowly from Kohaku's body, leaving him nothing but a skeleton, lying in a pool of blood.

"Goodbye, Kohaku."

* * *

Looking up, InuYasha sniffed the air, and blinked in alarm.

"Let's go," he snapped to the others, bending down and allowing Kagome to climb on his back.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome blinked as she climbed onto his back.

"The scent of blood and Naraku," was all he said as he began running.

Kagome blinked again, and as they ran through the forest, Miroku and Sango on Kirara, Kagome's eyes widened.

"...I sense a large jewel shard, along with a small single shard not too far from here!" she exclaimed.

"That'll be Naraku!" InuYasha exclaimed as he ran.

When they reached their destination, everyone stopped in their tracks.

Sango slowly climbed off of Kirara, her face pale and looking to be in shock. A skeleton of a small boy lay on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. The only reason she could tell who it was was because of the gask mask lying by it's side.

Her knees slowly gave way and she collapsed to the ground. She began to weep. Kirara let out a mournful roar, and it echoed around the entire area as the family mourned for one they had lost.

"KOHAKU!"

* * *

**-Owari-**

**A/N:** Mwahahaha, I'm not bringing him back! Just to make y'all cry more! :D The song is called Porcelain Heart by Barlow Girls, and the song fits the siblings perfectly in my opinion! I saw an AMV on Youtube dedicated to Sango/Kohaku with this song and amazing clips to fit it! Whoever did that did an amazing job! Anyways, please review! And does anyone want a sequel to how Sango copes with life without her little brother? It'll be Sango/Miroku definitely. I had that idea in my head all the while writing this. Let me know when you...

REVIEW!

If I get at least 5 positive votes for a sequel, I'll have the first chapter up in about a week.


End file.
